Reglas de la Isla
by ArelleHester
Summary: Una isla y cinco reglas de convivencia que ningún Vk puede ignorar.


Desde la azotea de una vieja y derruida torre de vigilancia a la que consideraba mi hogar, que prácticamente consistía en una caja de madera envuelta en telas y colocada en el borde del tejado, se alcanzaba a ver casi toda isla de punta a punta, el lugar más oscuro y peligroso de los famosos Estados Unidos de Auradon. Aunque nada bueno podía salir de un lugar como este, algo en el cielo sin estrellas augura que no todo va a seguir esta lógica convencional, pero para entender un poco más del futuro incierto se debería contar un par de cosas antes del principio ¿no es cierto?, por eso aquí va un pequeño relato para conocernos un poco más:

Érase una vez una isla cerca de un gran país lleno de príncipes y princesas, un lugar donde la maldad y la oscuridad reinaban, allí vivían los villanos y secuaces más peligrosos de todo el mundo, encarcelados con el fin de pagar por el daño que alguna vez hicieron o algo así fue lo que me contaron en alguna ocasión. Bueno eso fue hace 20 años y se su pone que era la idea inicial de toda esta situación, no me malinterpreten, hoy día siguen los mismos que fueron encerrados en un principio, solo con la pequeña diferencia de sumarle a la población varias decenas de descendientes y montones de basura. Si, se lo que piensan ¿cómo alguien puede vivir en un agujero como este?, pero la verdad es que después de un tiempo te acostumbras, sin contar que es lo único que hemos conocido.

Si tuvieras un mapa en la mano de Auradon, encontrarías rápidamente el pedazo de tierra en medio del mar donde vivimos, en especial por la barrera mágica que lo rodea y porque los héroes no encontraron otro lugar aislado en donde tirarnos. Fácilmente puedes recorrer toda la isla de un lado a otro, ya que no es muy grande que digamos, aunque puedes durar un par de horas en esa pequeña caminata y tendrías que pasar obligatoriamente por los cuatro territorios de la isla: el Bosque Oscuro, las Cavernas Inferno, la Ciudad de Hierro y la Bahía Corsario. Pero como consejo de vida: si no eres uno de ellos es mejor que ni siquiera te acerques, las personas pueden ser realmente violentas si te metes en su territorio sin su consentimiento.

Ya teniendo en claro que queda rotundamente prohibido meterte en la zona de alguien más y todavía quieres ver algo interesante en este lugar sin arriesgar tu vida, debes ir directo al bazar, el único sitio neutral de la isla en la que por lo general encuentras a los descendientes más temidos del lugar buscando problemas en sus horas libres. El bazar consistía en un par de bodegas a punto de caerse en el centro de toda la isla donde se podían encontrar diversas carpas que vendían objetos y alimentos medianamente comestibles.

Mi pequeño escondite en las alturas se localizaba en uno de los límites del bazar y fácilmente todas las mañanas, más o menos a la hora del desayuno, se podía ver corriendo a gran velocidad a Mal (hija de Maléfica) y Jay (hijo de Jafar) por la calle principal, seguidos de cerca por Harry (hijo del Capitán Hook) y otros piratas de la Venganza de Perdida (tripulación de piratas comandados por Uma, hija de Úrsula), muy seguramente porque los primeros robaron a los segundos algún objeto de valor que ya tenían en la mira. En un costado de la calle, más específicamente en la cafetería de los duendes, se podía ver a Anthony y Dizzy (nietos de la madrasta malvada de Cenicienta) comiendo tranquilamente un sándwich con algunos toques de moho, acompañados por Evie (hija de la Reina Malvada). En otra mesa podías ver discutiendo entre ellos a Yzla y Zevon (hijos de Yzma), con Gastón Junior (hijo de Gastón), Diego (familiar de Cruella DeVil) y Clay (hijo de Clayton) coqueteando a sus espaldas con algunas de las piratas de la tripulación de Harriet (hija del Capitán Hook), aunque hay que aclarar que a pesar de que toda su tripulación son mujeres jamás he visto que alguno haya tenido suerte y por lo general solo pierden su tiempo. Por un callejón al otro lado de la calle, se alcanza ver a Hayden (hijo de Hades) y Claudine (hija del Juez Frollo), siendo intimidados por Ginny (hija de madre Gothel), Maddy (hija de Madame Mim) y Gastón Tercero (hijo de Gastón) con el fin de fastidiarles la vida como meta personal desde que los primeros decidieron entrar a la liga Anti-villana de la isla (si, también tenemos algo así en este agujero). A un par de puertas se podía ver a CJ (hija del Capitán Hook) intentando venderle alguna basura a Freddie (hija del Doctor Facilier) para la tienda de su padre, con Jade (familiar de Jafar) y Carlos (hijo de Cruella DeVil) pendientes para robárselos en cualquier descuido.

A pesar de la locura que todos los días sucedía a cualquier hora dentro de la isla existían reglas, de verdad las teníamos aunque suene difícil de creer, pero si no las tuviéramos hace mucho tiempo que nos hubiéramos acabado entre nosotros. Hay que admitirlo no eran muchas pero reglas son reglas y sin importar quién era tu progenitor o a que pandilla pertenecieras, todo descendiente las cumplía para la convivencia social dentro del basurero al que llamábamos hogar.

Aunque antes de continuar con mi relato debería presentarme, soy Uno (si nombre raro pero en mi defensa los villanos no tienen demasiada imaginación a la hora de ponerle nombres a las cosas y mucho menos a sus hijos), hija de una secuaz invisible y un padre sin nombre, que vive en las sombras como otra de las tantas ratas callejeras de la podrida Isla de los Perdidos.

Sin más preámbulos contémosle a quien le interese, nuestro pequeño manual de comportamiento para los descendientes más despreciables:

REGLA NÚMERO 1: Robar para comer, matar para vivir y correr para sobrevivir.

Esta regla se puede resumir en una sola palabra: supervivencia. Cuando vives continuamente en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, aprendes cosas casi por instinto, tales como el buscar comida o huir cuando no se ve forma de ganar.

Lo primero que todo descendiente hacía en el día al despertarse era buscar comida, ya que lo más fresco que se encontraba en las barcazas que llegan a la isla son para los adultos (para mantener algo del status perdido de su pasado) y todo lo que sobre es para los que quedan, es decir, sus hijos. Sin dinero y sin objetos con los que intercambiar una cosa por otra, solo queda una única opción disponible: robar, pero no todo es tan fácil como suena. En ocasiones y con algo de suerte, puedes conseguir lo suficiente para tener una comida medianamente decente para el día en cuestión, pero en otras simplemente no logras obtener nada y tienes que esperar hasta otra mañana para comer algo.

Seguido del desayuno, la mayoría se distribuye en sus territorios directo a sus respectivas escuelas y trabajos, dependiendo del día y el ánimo en que se levanten nuestros padres. Por lo general, estar bajo el comando de nuestros padres es igual a ser tratados como sirvientes que realizan todo tipo de mandados, te guste o no. Por esta realidad cotidiana muchos han ganado enemigos, lo que con conlleva a que todo descendiente siempre tenga un arma a la mano y no exactamente como accesorio de vestimenta villana, se puede decir que para algunos son casi otra parte de su cuerpo. En la isla tarde o temprano terminas matando a alguien: por encargo o por defensa, lo primero que suceda.

Lo último que resta hacer en el diario vivir de todo descendiente es huir, no toda batalla puede ser ganada y no todo padre puede ser enfrentado, a veces para ver otro día la única opción que te queda es correr. No somos cobardes, simplemente valoramos lo poco que tenemos de vida y mientras estés vivo puedes seguir luchando.

REGLA NÚMERO 2: Lo que sucede en casa, se queda en casa.

Cada niño y adolescente de la isla tenía problemas en casa, ya sabes, todos vivíamos con un montón de villanos y secuaces llenos de ira, odio y deseos de venganza en una isla sin salida, solo es cuestión de tiempo que se desahoguen de otra manera y lo más cercano siempre hemos sido nosotros. Además de que todos nuestros padres son de la vieja escuela y muy tradicionales, por lo tanto la única forma de educación que ellos parecen conocer es "la letra con sangre entra" y en eso consistió gran parte de nuestra niñez.

Por estas últimas razones nadie preguntaba que te había pasado si un día no aparecías por la escuela, quien te había dado algunos morados o porque tuviste que pasar la noche escondido en la casa de algún otro descendiente. Nadie pregunta y todos fingen, la mayoría del tiempo, no tener familia de sangre.

REGLA NÚMERO 3: Tu pandilla, tu familia.

Después de darte cuenta lo solo que estas en la vida y que la mayoría del tiempo las personas que están emparentadas contigo por sangre son con las que menos debes contar, buscas crear lazos con personas que no solo estén contigo sino que sean un segundo par de ojos en tu espalda. De ahí se forman las pandillas de descendientes, las personas más diversas y diferentes que puedes encontrar unidas con un lazo de hermandad que supera la sangre y cuando por fin encuentras tu lugar dentro de un grupo, sea cual sea, eres leal hasta la muerte.

Por lo general cada pandilla varía en su número de miembros, el género y la edad de sus integrantes, las habilidades físicas naturales y sobrenaturales (ya saben: rasgos mágicos, rasgos divinos, híbridos, cambiantes, criaturas, etc.); pero algo que todas tienen en común es que se suscriben a algún territorio de la isla y de ese límite no pasan, exceptuando claramente en situaciones extremas. Por ejemplo: Si tu pandilla era de temática pirata, como las tripulaciones de Harriet y Uma, tenías que estar adjunto a la Bahía Corsario; si tu pandilla estaba compuesta en su mayoría por cambiantes, como la manada de Skere (hijo del Shere Khan), vivías obligatoriamente en el Bosque Oscuro; si tu pandilla tenia integrantes descendientes de criaturas o híbridos, como la horda de Cadin (hijo de Cerbero), tu lugar era las Cavernas Inferno; y si tu pandilla tenía algunos rasgos mágicos, como la cuadrilla de Mal, definitivamente pertenecías a la Ciudad de Hierro.

REGLA NÚMERO 4: Se vive con lo que se tiene, se hace lo que se puede.

Los objetos personales siempre eran escasos para todos, si encontrabas algo que tenía valor para alguien, lo primero que hacías era un trueque, es decir, una cosa a cambio de otra, no era extraño que lo último que pasara por tu mente era conservarlo. Esto sucedía en parte por culpa de las famosas barcazas de la isla que traían las provisiones desde Auradon, estas consistían en su mayoría de objetos que eran tirados directo a la basura y muchos de ellos eran reutilizables, bueno… a nuestros ojos si lo eran, realmente se podía llegar a ser muy creativo cuando las cosas se definen como una necesidad y no como un capricho.

El mayor símbolo de nuestra recursividad era nuestra ropa, conjuntos de cuero desde los pies a la cabeza: botas, pantalones, chaquetas, guantes, etc., hechos de retazos de múltiples artículos (en especial bolsos y maletines), tinturados de un color específico que representaba al descendiente al que era dirigido, cosidos con remaches de metal y diseñados con compartimientos secretos para almacenamiento. Trabajos tanto exquisitos como extravagantes eran emblemas de nuestra manera de vivir.

REGLA NÚMERO 5: Si cantas y bailas, bueno… te aguantas.

Sé que no parece muy malvado eso de cantar y bailar, pero es casi gracioso el por qué lo hacemos, casi dije. La famosa barrera mágica que mantenía cautivo a todos dentro, provocaba en los nacidos en la isla efectos secundarios. Si, escucharon bien, había efectos secundarios y no creo que alguien en Auradon se haya dado cuenta de estos detalles pero desde que tengo uso de razón siempre nos han afectado. Entre ellos se encuentran mejoras de los sentidos (olfato, oído y vista), una resistencia física sobrehumana, sensibilidad a artefactos mágicos, algunas marcas de nacimiento (la más fácil de notar es el color de pelo, todo natural y nada de tinturas), un porcentaje medianamente alto de infertilidad y la más odiada: un talento innato para musicales coreografiados.

La primera vez que empezamos una obra musical espontanea en medio de la calle yo tenía uno años, me acuerdo que varios mini-lideres estaba discutiendo sobre alguna tontería y de un momento a otro empezaron a enfrentarse con rimas. Casi inmediatamente el pánico y caos consumió a la isla, ningún villano podía comprender como sus descendientes habían heredado una cualidad tan principesca y heroica, que por lo general era un rasgo característico de sus más acérrimos enemigos. Creo que queda de más decir que absolutamente todos la pasamos muy mal ese día, se repartieron golpes y gritos en todas las casas villanas, para al final concluir en un castigo que se extendió por meses. Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, el pequeño descubrimiento sigue sin agradarles a los adultos pero se puede decir que lo soportan; mientras que por el lado de los descendientes, en secreto sé que todos disfrutan poder expresarse de una manera distinta a los golpes y malas palabras.

Dejo con antelación la advertencia: de mi boca jamás salió la última confesión y cualquiera que diga lo contrario solo busca auradonizar mi reputación malvada (bailar y cantar no es muy cruel que digamos)

ADICIONAL: Que las estrellas te acompañen y guíen tu camino

Las estrellas tan reales para algunos y tan mito para otros. Ningún descendiente ha visto alguna vez una de ellas, vivimos en una isla con una barrera mágica que no deja salir nada, ni siquiera el humo y con el pasar de los primeros meses una gruesa capa de hollín se instaló en lo alto de la cúpula, la cual nunca desapareció y se convirtió en una segunda barrera que no deja entrar la luz del sol de día ni la luz de luna de noche, siempre se ve un cielo de color gris opaco durante el año.

Habíamos escuchado historias sobre ellas: como guiaban al navegante en sus viajes, mostraban el camino al que estaba perdido, iluminaban las noches más oscuras y hablaban con los entendidos. Tan lejanas y fantasiosas, que con el tiempo decidimos encomendarnos bajo su sombra, no las veíamos pero sabíamos que siempre estaban allí, igual que la muerte.

¿Pero en que se relacionan las estrellas y la muerte?, esta última respuesta puede ser lo menos conocido de la isla, y se resume en la frase "_Que las estrellas te acompañen y guíen tu camino"._ Es la forma tradicional de dar consuelo y desear suerte, pero para nosotros tiene un significado más allá, y con el fin de comprenderlo se necesita primero aclarar que no somos personas que tienen en su vocabulario palabras dulces ni de consuelo y en segundo lugar que la muerte era algo normal en la isla: unos se iban por hambre, otros por frio, varios por falta de medicamentos y algunos por circunstancias poco ortodoxas no aptas para menores de edad; es fácil irse de este agujero y todos somos conscientes de ello.

Para el primer caso, queda demás decir que la vida era difícil para todos nosotros, muchas veces perdías el rumbo y el sentido de vivir, anhelando que algo o alguien te sirvieran de brújula, te mostrara la dirección hacia donde podías seguir caminando. En la segunda situación, cuando alguien cercano a ti se iba (lo normal es cuando tienes que sepultar a alguien, quizás alguna vez pueda usarse en otra situación) solo podías desear que esa persona fuera a un sitio diferente, lejos del dolor y la oscuridad, que su alma fuera llevada por un camino repleto de luz, a una vida mejor.

En forma de resumen: es el dicho que utilizamos cuando estamos a punto de cruzar un límite, sea al borde de la ruptura o frente a una lápida.

Hasta aquí llega mi relato pero no se olviden que no todo se ha contado, quizás en el futuro más cosas sean narradas sobre los descendientes que prefirieron crear su propio destino. Lo único que me resta por decir es _"Que las estrellas te acompañen y guíen tu camino"_.


End file.
